Letter
by Akakone
Summary: Aunque sepas como será el final, nunca estás preparado para el silencio y la soledad.


Yo! Gente! Sé que estoy en pleno trabajo de mi otro fic, pero tuve un momento de melancolía y solo no paraba de escribir.

Ojalá les guste, no tiene patas ni cabeza pero quería desahogarme :B

Nota: Los personajes de naruto no me perteneces, solo los uso para fines no lucrativos y algo pervertidos

* * *

Kakashi entraba a su apartamento después de una larga misión clase S, ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir nuevamente solo, sin un bienvenido a casa, sin un cálido beso que le devolviera a la vida.

Se quitó la máscara cansado, sucio y sin ganas siquiera de darse un baño dejó su mochila caer en el suelo, se sacó las sandalias y emprendió la tarea de desvestirse. Primero la bandana, le siguió el chaleco ahora inmundo por la sangre y el barro, la camiseta negra hecha girones en las mangas, los pantalones, ¡oh! Esos benditos pantalones, cuando se agachó para retirar por completo la prenda de sus piernas vio un sobre blanco que resaltaba en el suelo de tatamis.

Sus entrañas se revolvieron cuando lo tomó, no quiso leer el remitente, solo lo dejó con sumo cuidado sobre el mostrador y siguió su camino al baño.

Ya limpio y más repuesto después de limpiar su cuerpo con agua caliente salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero algo no dejó que su viaje culminara, a pasos salir del lavado sus ojos se posaron en ese papel blanco que tanto le inquietaba. Inspiró una bocanada de aire como dándose fuerzas y tomó el papel sobre aquel mueble, se dirigió a paso lento a su habitación, se sentó al borde de su cama y así mismo como estaba, con su torso desnudo, pelo mojado y con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura abrió nerviosamente la carta, leyendo antes el nombre de quien la enviaba "Umino Iruka".

Sus ojos se posaron en aquellas letras, escritas a mano con una caligrafía impecable y una ortografía digna de uno de los mejores profesores de la aldea. Comenzó a leer y con una mano sobre su boca acalló los suspiros que amenazaban con salir con parte de su alma fuera de sus labios.

_"…y te extrañé, como quien extraña los libros en una tarde lluviosa, _

_y deseé mil veces saber de ti…_

_y lloré mi soledad acompañada de paciencia, _

_bebiendo café, añorando tu presencia…"_

_Supongo que esos versos resumen todo. (No son de mi autoría, pero me recordaron tu presencia ausente en mi vida)_

_Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas palabras mal gastadas en explicaciones... que solo me queda no decir nada y resignarme a la vida sin ti. _

_Solo quiero que tengas presente que nunca fue "orgullo" fue más bien "miedo". Miedo de no saber que hacer de mi vida sin ti, miedo de romper esa promesa de no herirte nunca... por segunda vez. Quizá ahora solo vivo mi pesadilla, tan solo es lo que debía pasar, me auto-convencí._

_A estas alturas del partido las palabras sobran, pero pasado tanto tiempo, más del que debí dejar pasar, debo confesar que te quiero, más de lo que está recomendado para vivir una vida sana y equilibrada psicológicamente. Tranquilo, no quiero revivir fantasmas ni forzar lo inforzable, solo quiero que lo sepas para ver si me comprendes, ojalá así sea, así no me siento el bicho más raro del planeta tierra. _

_Ahora bien, es mi momento de las despedidas, de no volver a molestarte con un mensajito en un día pseudo-especial. Nunca llegaremos a la instancia de decir adiós a la cara, frente a frente como todo comenzó. Y como mi resignación ya llegó a límites escalofriantes te comento: "acepto mi derrota, sin haber luchado, sin haber perdido la vida en batalla". Tan solo perdí partes de mi alma, ésta se recompone... lenta y dolorosamente (pero lo hace)._

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas y llenarte de palabras como antes, pero nuestro antes se fue y tengo que saber aceptarlo. Ya no tienes el tiempo que te hacías para mí y yo ya no necesito tiempo para tener tiempo para ti. No me creerías cuanto me cuesta no entristecerme cuando te recuerdo, pero la vida me ha dado una herramienta, me ha enseñado a no pensarte, solo eso. _

_Mi corazón se agolpa en mi pecho de solo pensar que en algún momento podrías estar leyendo esta carta. Mis manos tiemblan, presas del nerviosismo. Mis ojos se nublan, desbordantes de lágrimas que quieren salir para volver a demostrarme cuán importante fuiste en mi vida. Pero mi cabeza me obliga a terminar mi cometido, para vivir en paz, para vivir tranquilo, para dejarte ir de una vez por todas. _

_Casi con mi vida de vuelta a la rutina, casi como era antes pero después de conocerte sé que soy más fuerte, sé que hay inseguridades que aprendí a sanar. Y te pido disculpas, por todo y por nada. Por aquello que dije sin pensar y por aquello que callé por temor. Por esas promesas rotas y por esos sueños en los que estabas presente y que no se cumplirán. _

_No malcríes tanto a los ninkens, les quiero demasiado como para que se vuelvan unos flojos como los teníamos. _

_Y creo que por lo mismo ya debo ir terminando. Juro que podría seguir por el resto de mi vida en una paradoja que me hace perderte para siempre y que no me deja despedirme._

_Solo me resta decir que te deseo lo mejor en la vida, en esa vida que sé te ha costado construir. Mis felicitaciones por esas metas alcanzadas, misiones exitosas y vueltas con vida a la aldea. Te mando a la distancia todos esos abrazos que no te podré dar. Debo decir que si en algún momento de tu vida necesitas de mi ayuda, no dudes en buscarme sabes que no te olvidaré nunca y serás parte de mis fortalezas. _

_No tengo el valor de entregarte mi amistad, no soy tan fuerte, ni puedo ser cínico deseándote felicidad mientras quiero ser yo quien te la de. Por eso te dejo esa ventanita abierta, para que sepas que puedes usarla en algún caso extremo sin temor a represalias, ni trampas._

_Y ahora sin más... con respuesta o no debo ser fuerte y borrar por completo esos recuerdos, esas fotos... ese deseo de escuchar tu voz._

_PD: Gracias por leer hasta el fin esta carta. Necesitaba hacerla, no me puedo despedir de otra manera. Y tengo miedo... porque ahora sé que te pierdo para siempre..._

Kakashi terminó de leer el manuscrito, ¡no podía creerlo! Todo había terminado. Jamás pensó que su historia juntos terminaría ahí, en un simple pedazo de papel ahora empapado en lágrimas.

Había estado tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea sin arreglar de ninguna manera su relación con el moreno que sabía que en algún momento tendría su final. No imaginaba que el dolor fuera tan grande, ni menos sentir que la soledad por primera vez en su vida se hacía presente como una compañera silenciosa, irritante y dolorosa. El peliplata se recostó pesadamente y durmió, durmió como si no lo hubiese hecho en años.

Quizá mañana fuese otro día y este horrible sueño fuese solo una mentira.


End file.
